Libros de Autoayuda
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Sai no es un experto en socializar o en el área de los sentimientos es por eso que suele leer libros de autoayuda, sin embargo habrá ocasiones en las que no podrá encontrar todas las respuestas y esta definitivamente es una de ellas. Continuación de "La pregunta", "Sacrificio", "La Espera" y "Redención" mas no es necesario leerlos.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic es una continuación de "La pregunta", "La Espera", "Redención" y "Sacrificio", contiene algunas referencias pero no es necesario haberlos leído para entenderlo.

 **Advertencia:** Posible Ooc y algo cursi.

* * *

 **Libros de autoayuda**

Sai era un ninja de élite, talentoso y disciplinado, experto en misiones de infiltración pero en cuanto a relaciones sociales era un completo desastre. La mayor parte de sus conocimientos sobre este tema eran inspirados por los libros motivacionales y de autoayuda que acostumbraba leer.

Naruto le había dicho que no debía creer todo lo que decían y que la mejor forma de aprender a hacer amigos no se encontraba en estos. También lo molestaba diciéndole que si Ino no hubiera tomado la iniciativa hubiera muerto soltero a lo que él le respondía que él estuvo a punto de perder a Hinata por lento.

Cuando Ino Yamanaka le pidió una cita fue a la biblioteca y pasó toda la tarde leyendo sobre citas y la manera correcta de comportarse en una. Fue decepcionante saber que ya había roto la primera regla. Él debió invitar a Ino, no al revés. Pensó en cancelar la cita y empezar de nuevo pero de último momento decidió no hacerlo, eso molestaría a Ino y él no quería tener que lidiar con su carácter.

Pensó en comprar unas flores para ella, rosas rosas como decía en el libro pero rápidamente descartó la idea. Solo conocía una floristería en la aldea y esa era precisamente la misma en la que trabajaba Ino Yamanaka, si lo hacía se arruinaría la sorpresa.

Se dirigió a los límites de la aldea, cortaría unas flores y se las regalaría. Esta vez la suerte estuvo de su lado, no encontró rosas pero esas flores eran lo suficiente hermosas como para obsequiarlas a su cita.

El libro decía que las mujeres siempre llegaban tarde a las citas y que era el deber del hombre esperarlas pero eso no fue lo que sucedió, Ino no solo llegó puntual, incluso llegó antes. De continuar así su cita se arruinaría y él no quería defraudar a la rubia.

Fueron a la barbacoa, sabía que ese era el lugar favorito de su novia además el lugar donde se habían conocido. El libro decía que el lugar donde se realizara la primera cita debía ser un lugar especial e inolvidable.

Buscar un tema de conversación no fue difícil, eso a ella se le daba bien, tal vez demasiado. El libro decía que debía escucharla en todo momento, preguntarle por su día o por lo menos fingir que le interesaba lo que hablaba. Eso delas citas era complicado, incluso más que hacer amigos.

— ¿Sabes, Sai? Estamos juntos en esto y juntos aprenderemos.

No entendía por qué recordaba su primera cita en un momento como ese, fue algo involuntario, estaba nervioso como nunca antes lo había estado. Llevaba media hora tratando de leer la misma página.

Ahora podía entender perfectamente por lo que pasaron sus amigos, aquello era más atemorizante que una misión rango S. Tuvo siete meses para prepararse, leyó decenas de libros y sin embargo no se sentía listo.

El equipo siete se encontraba reunido, incluyendo a Sasuke por extraño que pareciera. Los pequeños Boruto y Sarada jugaban bajo la atención de sus padres, aunque ocasionalmente discutían por los juguetes, Sakura había dicho que les recordaba a Sasuke y a Naruto.

Fue inevitable preguntarse si él haría un buen trabajo. Las emociones seguían sin dársele bien y no recordaba lo que era tener una familia. Pensó en Shin ¿Qué pensaría su hermano de él? Estaría orgulloso.

—Pronto estará completa la formación InoShikaChou —comentó Shikamaru de manera distraída mientras cargaba Shikadai quien a diferencia de los otros niños permanecía dormido —. Si fuera un niño sería igual a nuestro equipo.

—Si fuera una niña sería lo contrario —comentó Chouji después de dejar a ChouChou con Boruto y Sarada ¿Qué crees que sea?

Sai no tuvo tiempo de responder pues en ese momento Shizune lo llamó. Después de tanto tiempo la espera había terminado. La siguió mientras abría su libro, buscaba algo que le dijera cómo debía actuar, no encontraba nada.

Naruto era el que había estado más nervioso, Sasuke no se había quedado atrás, se había desmayado en cuanto vio a su hija. Chouji y Shikamaru fueron los más tranquilos pero incluso alguien como él pudo percibir la preocupación que experimentaban. Dedujo que era normal estar nervioso y ciertamente él lo estaba. Había cambiado tanto desde el momento en que renunció a Anbu y no era algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

En el momento en que cruzo la puerta dejó caer su libro de autoayuda pues no lo necesitaba. No decía nada sobre la primera vez en que un padre veía a sus hijos pero con el apoyo que le brindaba sus amigos y su esposa.

—No seas tímido y pasa, Inojin quiere conocer a su padre.

Se acercó hasta su esposa. Cuando la conocía pensó que era fea pero en ese momento era la última palabra que usaría para describirla, lucía cansada pero más hermosa que nunca, en ese momento pensó que la maternidad otorgaba una belleza especial a las mujeres. Su hijo se parecía tanto a él con excepción de los ojos, verdes como los de su madre y su cabello rubio. Sintió una presión en su dedo, era Inojin quien lo sujetaba.

—Puedes cargarlo.

Con extrema delicadeza rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo. Había tenido misiones difíciles en el pasado pero ninguna se le comparaba a esa. Era tan frágil, no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si cometía un error y lo dejaba caer. Era oficial, estar con Ino lo hacía más sensible y ese niño había despertado su instinto paternal.

Buscó la mirada de su esposa encontrándose con una expresión triste. Ino era tan transparente pero le era difícil entender el motivo de ese sentimiento en su rostro. Sus amigos esperaban afuera e Inojin era un niño sano y hermoso. Recordó haber leído en uno de los libros que le pidió prestado a Naruto, y que probablemente su amigo no hubiera leído, que era común en las mujeres deprimirse después de dar a luz.

—Me hubiera gustado que mi padre estuviera aquí, estaría tan feliz de conocer a su nieto.

—A Inojin no le gusta verte triste —le dijo mientras le mostraba al bebé provocando que ella riera, era una sonrisa débil pero era un avance.

El libro de autoayuda quedó olvidado. No estaba seguro de cómo debería actuar como padre pero por primera vez dudaba que ese libro le diera las respuestas, su familia era peculiar y si tenía preguntas podía contar con sus amigos para ello.


End file.
